Jade à la recherche de ses origines
by Neo Nayru
Summary: Si l'on vous disait que je suis une fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, vous me croirez, n'est-ce pas? Bah, c'est plus ou moins ça, si l'on prends en compte que je suis la propriété d'une noble, que j'aime énerver Sengoku-San, que j'ai un pouvoir spéciale et que je ne me souviens de rien avant mon arrivée.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Un enfant à Marine Ford**

Marine Ford qui était connue comme le quartier général de la Marine, était en train d'essuyer une tempête, lorsqu'un homme plutôt grand de taille débarqua, grièvement blessé:

**-mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe? **_(Regarde l'homme)_** Garp?**

**Garp: Sengoku, conduit cet enfant à l'infirmerie, vite son temps lui est compté!**

Le dénommé Sengoku prit l'enfant en question et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Trois infirmières et deux médecins firent rapidement un diagnostic: l'enfant en question est une fille et elle a une très force fièvre. Une infirmière prend un thermomètre et qui une fois mit dans la bouche de l'enfant pointe trente-neuf cinq.

On pria Sengoku de sortir, et l'on rentrer Garp pour le soigné. Une fois seul dans le couloir, il soupira:

**Sengoku: franchement Garp, t'as bien choisit ton moment pour aller "pêcher", et en plus de ça il a fallut que tu nous ramène une enfant qui n'as même pas 5 ans sur une mer démontée!**

L'amiral en chef, après avoir passé sa colère sur Garp, retourna dans son bureau.

Garp était assit sur un lit regardait la petite fille dormir. C'est vrai, il n'y a que les monstres sans cœur qui laissent des enfants de deux ou trois ans au milieu d'un océan en pleine tempête. Elle ne semble même pas avoir cinq ans...

La petite fille remua un peu et ouvrit les yeux, avant sursauter et de se lever précipitamment:

**- calme-toi, tu n'as rien à craindre, tu es en sécurité ici.**

La fillette le regarda avec crainte mais finit par obéir, elle se rassit et l'observa attentivement:

-**je m'appelle Garp, et toi?**

Pour toute réponse l'enfant basculait sa tête sur le côté, puis ouvrit la bouche d'où aucun son ne sortit. Garp se dit alors que vu son jeune âge et de son traumatisme, elle ne savait pas parler.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Sengoku et une jeune femme aux cheveux pourpre et aux yeux bleu outre-mer:

**Garp: Sengoku, qui est-ce?**

**-quelle adorable enfant! **(serre la petite dans ses bras)

**Sengoku: comment vas-tu? **

**Garp: mieux...elle est là pour la petite je suppose... vous êtes de la Haute Noblesse, n'est-ce pas?**

**-**_(hoche la tête et câline l'enfant qui ne voulait pas d'elle) _**je la prendrai en charge dès qu'elle sera guérit.**

**Sengoku: elle n'a pas dit un mot?**

**Garp: il semblerait que cette fillette n'ait pas de nom et qu'elle ne sache pas parler.**

**- je m'appelle Chlorys** _(caresse la tête de la petite fille)_ **c'est un miracle qu'elle ait seulement de la fièvre...**

La petite fille regardait les trois adultes, puis furtivement se dirige vers le couloir, poursuit par les l'amiral en chef et le dragon céleste.

Garp, lui, les suivait de loin, lui avait bien compris que cette gamine avait quelque chose de spécial... Elle avait du se sentir au pressée dans cette pièce entourée de personne qu'il lui est inconnu.

Chlorys et Sengoku, eux couraient toujours après l'enfant malade...enfin...techniquement puisque normalement un enfant qui avait près de quarante de fièvre ne saurait pas courir. Ils couraient toujours lorsqu'un imprévu remet la situation à leur avantage; l'enfant ne sachant pas où aller ni où elle va percute un homme avant de rouler au sol visiblement épuisée:

**-**_(Leur lance un regard perplexe)_ **Sengoku? **

**Sengoku: Kuma!**_(regarde la fillette se relever difficilement)_ **vite! Attrape cette gamine!**

Kuma s'exécute mais l'enfant qui ne l'entend pas de cette oreille effectue un magnifique saut et échappe de peu au cyborg.

Garp, lentement mais surement, finit par les rejoindre, le sourire aux lèvres:

**Garp: Sengoku, cette fille nous voit comme ses ennemis, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu l'arrêteras!**

**Chlorys: mais...ce n'est pas prudent de bouger autant lorsqu'on à de la fièvre!**

**Garp:** **cette fille préféra risquer sa vie plutôt que nous laissé l'approcher... **_(Avance vers elle)_

**Sengoku:** **Garp, à quoi tu joues?**

Garp avança prudemment vers la fillette aux yeux turquoise dont les yeux semblent s'être dilatés comme ceux d'un chat: signe qui montre sa détermination:

**Garp: je ne te veux aucun mal...**

**-Grrr!**

**-eh ben, Sengoku, vous faîtes du baby-sitting maintenant?**

L'homme blond accompagné d'un homme brun avance en direction des quatre autres.

**Sengoku: je me passerais volontiers de tes commentaires, Doflamingo!**

**Doflamingo: Vous n'avez pas l'air de très bonne humeur...**

**Garp finit par amadouer la petite fille:**

**Doflamingo: un vrai petit monstre** _(croise le regard de l'enfant)_ **prêt à mordre...**

**-**_(ignore Doflamingo)_ **hum... **_***on dirait de sa fièvre à augmenté***_

Mihawk s'approcha du vice-amiral et touche le front de la fille aux cheveux châtain-roux elle à de la fièvre.

Machinalement l'enfant frotta son front contre la main de Mihawk comme pour obtenir une caresse, pour apprécier au mieux la main froide sur son front.

Mihawk s'éloigna, la fillette leva des yeux écarlates dans sa direction et sans prévenir l'attaqua. Ce dernier l'ayant prévu, l'évita. La petite atterrit sur les mains, fait une roulade, un salto et l'attaque à nouveau. Sous les yeux amusés d'un corsaire blond:

_-(sourit)_ **tu es très agile dit l'homme aux yeux ambrés, cependant il faut savoir quand abandonner.**

La petite avait le souffle court et respirait de manière irrégulière, les joues aussi rouges que ses yeux. Elle essaya se redresser mais elle tomba à genoux, la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpre courut alors vers elle ayant compris qu'elle avait atteint ses limites, lui tend les bras. La plus jeune la regarde sans comprendre, puis tombe inconsciente.

_Je me réveille dans un endroit éclairé. Je me tourne et vois deux bonhommes habillé bizarrement (deux soldats de la marine):_

**Soldat 1: elle s'est réveillée, je vais chercher le vice-amiral.**

**Soldat 2: HEIN? Tu ne vas pas me laisser avec cette enfant sauvage?**

**Soldat 1: me dis pas que tu as peur d'une simple enfant?** _(s'en va)_

_Il n'aurait jamais dût...Je souris: de toute façon à deux il n'aurait pas put m'arrêter. Tiens, je crois que le type là a compris mes intentions car je le vois à un air paniqué. Je tire mon sourire le plus sadique avant de m'approcher de lui..._

Pendant ce temps,

Chlorys réfléchissait au futur prénom de notre héroïne sous les yeux exaspérés de Sengoku, Garp se moquait plus ou moins ouvertement de la tête qu'il faisait:

**Chlorys: que pensez-vous de Leiko? Ou Natsu? C'est bien Natsu, non?**

**Sengoku: hum...**

**Chlorys: et Jade! C'est mignon Jade?**

**Sengoku: donnez-lui un nom et veuillez sortir de mon bureau j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire!**

**Chlorys:** _(s'énerve)_ **un prénom ce n'est pas n'importe quoi! Il faut bien le choisir!**

**Garp: **_(les regarde et se met à rire)_

Sengoku s'exclama, le prénom de cette enfant ne le regardait absolument pas, a croire que cette noble était venue dans l'unique but de l'énerver….

**Chlorys: ... Leiko quoique Jade...**

**Soldat 1: Vice-amiral Garp...**

**Sengoku:** _(donne un violent coup sur son bureau)_

**Chlorys: **_(sourit)_** ça sera Jade!**

**Garp: ce n'est pas trop tôt **_(se tourne vers le soldat)_

**Sengoku: C'est pour quoi?**

**Soldat1:** _(effrayé) _c**-c'est la gamine...elle s'est ré-**

Avant que le soldat n'ai finit sa phrase ils entendirent des cris et des bruits sourds dans le couloir.

**Sengoku:** _(sur le point de franchir le dernier rempart avant la colère noir)_ **qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait?**

Et comme pour répondre à sa question un autre soldat avec des traces de griffures entrent en trombe dans le bureau.

**Soldat 2: la gamine! Elle! Ella a...massacrée tous les soldats qu'elle a croisés!**

**Garp: **_(complètement indifférent)_ **ah, elle s'est réveillée...**

**Sengoku: n'exagérer pas! Une enfant ne peut pas... **_(Constate l'ampleur des dégâts puis voit la "dite enfant")_**... **_***cette enfant va me rendre fou...***_

_La jeune femme, les soldats et les vieux se mirent à me dévisager. Arrêter de fixer comme ça! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais les avait tués!...Bon...dois-je m'enfuir ou me battre? (regarde Chlorys, Garp et Sengoku) Ces personnes on l'air fortes de plus je suis toute seule; je devrais peut-être partir..._

**Chlorys: Jade!Attends! **_(Me cours après)_

_C'est qui Jade? Bon, je ne vais pas rester pour le savoir...c'est dur de se repérer! Comment ils font ceux qui vivent ici?_

**-Tiens mais c'est le P'tit monstre!**

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH le bonhomme aux cheveux jaunes et aux plumes roses! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il m'attrape c'est une des personnes les plus...non c'est le plus bizarre! Et puis pourquoi il à des plumes ce n'est pas un oiseau!_

**Doflamingo: **_(ricane)_ **tu** **comptes aller où comme ça?**

_HIEN? Pourquoi j'peux plus bouger? Que...mais veux pas faire demi-tour! Bouge dans l'autre sens! NON!_

**Doflamingo: arrête de gesticuler tu vas te faire mal!**

_Il se met à bouger quelques doigts et je peux plus faire le moindre mouvement. Je suis lance un regard noir, il me sourit. Eifi héla le nom Jade et je finis par tourner la tête par curiosité, malgré la douleur:_

**Chlorys: Lâchez Jade immédiatement!**

**Doflamingo: et pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ? Moi, je ne suis pas à la botte de la Haute Noblesse! Je suis un pirate, et je prends ce que je veux! **

Le blond tira un grand sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos…Je ne veux pas rester avec ce fou!

**Sengoku et Garp: lâche cette enfant!**

**Doflamingo :** _(râle et soupir)_ **et moi qui pensait jouer un peu avec mon P'tit monstre...** _(Finit par me relâcher)_

_Sans vraiment réfléchir je cours vers Garp qui m'ouvrit automatiquement les bras. J'avais mal au bras, aux hanches mais je m'enfiche! Je préfère être avec lui, qui m'est complètement inconnue, plutôt d'être encore entre les mains du type aux plumes roses!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1: J.A.D.E**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient passé depuis "l'incident" et il semblerait que la jeune fille aux cheveux chatains aux reflets cuivrés ait décidé d'élire domicile à Marine Ford, précisément dans le bureau de Sengoku. Ce dernier n'était pas franchement ravit de la voir ou plutôt de la revoir. L'amiral en chef de la marine retient son envie grandissante de faire rencontrer son poing avec sa table basse. Ca faisait quand même quinze fois que la jeune fille revenait sans cesse ici. A-t-elle trouvé en Sengoku le complexe "grummpy grandfather"? Qui sait?

**?: Sengoku, que ce passe t-il?**

**Sengoku: regarde par toi-même! Elle est revenue!**

Garp se tourne et voit une fillette qui lui est bien familière. Ces yeux turquoises fixaient le vice-amiral un bref instant avant de regarder l'homme aux lunettes à nouveau:

**Sengoku: cette petite est têtue...**

**Garp: je croyais que tu avais remit cette enfant à une famille de la Haute Noblesse!**

**Sengoku: c'est ce que j'ai fait! Mais elle a dut s'échapper...encore!**

**Garp: faut te fait à cette idee, elle n'aime pas cette famille! **_(mange un gâteau)_

_C'est vrai quoi! Pourquoi t'écoutes jamais Garp-Osan?_

**Sengoku: ça, ce n'est pas mon problème! La Marine n'est pas censée s'occuper d'enfant, ce n'est pas un orphelina ici!**

Sengoku prit l'escargophone pour contacter la famille, mais personne ne décrocha. Exaspére, l'amiral raccrocha avec rage, et se retourna vers l'enfant sauvage, qui venait juste de prendre la tangante:

**Sengoku: pourquoi l'as-tu laisser faire?**

**Garp: pas de panic, elle ne risque rien! Et puis Bouddah est censé être zen!**

Difficile d'etre zen quand une gamine avec une force impressionante se balader ici.

Jade, vêtue d'une robe de princesse courut dans les couloirs, les soldats la gardait avec un air étonné: on ne voit pas tous les jours une enfant à Marine Ford:

**Sengoku: MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FICHEZ ATTRAPER MOI CETTE ENFANT!**

Sortant de son état de stupéfaction, un soldat s'approcha de la fillette brune pour l'attraper en douceur.

Tres mauvaise idée...Les yeux turquoises se dilatèrent automatiquement et attaqua le pauvre soldat qui ne pensait pas à mal... Les soldats se mirent en positon, et l'attaquèrent. La petite fille esquiva tous les coups et sauta par la fenêtre.

**Soldats: NOOOOOOOOOOOON!**

La blonde vénitienne attrapa la branche et s'en servit comme balancier avant de s'asseoir avec grâce sur la branche.

_Avouez que vous y avez cru... Je ne suis pas sucidaire bande d'idiots!_

**Soldat: cette enfant est un vrai singe!**

La petite devait savoir ce qu'etait un singe car elle balança un gland qui ricocha sur la tête du malheureux.

_Nan mais ho! Qui tu traites de singe?_

**Soldat: espèce de...**

Et pan! Le retour du gland! Et cette fois le soldat fut sonné. C'est à ce moment que Garp arriva en finissant son paquet de gateau:

**Garp: et bien, on dirait que tu n'aimes pas les familles nobles! A chaque fois qu'on te met dans une famille, tu t'enfuis ou tu leur fait vivre l'enfer! T'es vraiment pas une enfant facile, n'empêche que tu mets de l'animation ici et ça j'aime bien! **_(ricane)_

Tout les soldats lui lancerent un regard douteux, sous le rire de la jeune enfant. Tous la regarderent et sourire l'enfant qui l'espace d'un instant s'était changer en ange.

_En voyant la tête des soldats, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Sengoku-san qui ne tardera pas débarquer. Je souris... Bouddah va bientôt avoir des cheveux blancs..._

La jeune fille ne se rendait absolument pas compte qu'elle venait d'effectuer la parfaite démonstration d'un rire démoniaque qui firent froid dans le dos aux soldats.

_On s'amuse beaucoup plus ici que chez les Nobles..._

_Oh! Garp-Osan m'appelle._

La jeune fille sauta et atteind le rebord de la fenêtre:

**Garp: **_(me porte) _**sacré petite! Quand je te vois, ça me fais penser à mes petits-fils! **_(ricane)_

_Tiens tiens mais je ne savais pas que Garp-osan avait des petits-enfants..._

_Garp m'emmena dans une grande salle où (compte les gens)...Cinq personnes en plus de Bouddha:_

**Garp: regarde Jade, ce sont des Grands Corsaires**

**Sengoku: **_(fronce les sourcils)___**que fait-elle ici, Garp?**

**Garp: **_(tire les grands yeux) _**mais c'est toi qui m'a demander de l'amener!**

**Sengoku: **_(pose ses mains sur la table)_ **tu vois bien qu'on va commencer la réunion! Et puis laisse-la ici, au moins là elle ne disparaitra pas! Chlorys ne va pas tarder à venir la chercher.**

_On me posa au sol. Aussitôt fait je courut vers le type de la dernière fois et tire sur la "grande croix":_

**Hancock: **_(court vers moi et me frotte contre sa joue)_ **quelle adorable petite! **_(se tourne vers Sengoku) _**Eh ben, je ne savais pas que le QG de la Marine devenait une garderie! **

_D'où elle vient celle-la?! Où elle est a vu que j'étais une peluche?! (Réuissit à se liberer)_

**Sengoku: **_(s'énerve) _**Hancock! Marine Ford n'est pas une garderie!**

**Hancock: **_(l'ignore) _**t'es aussi son tuteur non? Alors fait ton job!**

**Sengoku: je ne suis pas son tuteur! Son tuteur est là-bas!**_ (pointe Garp entrain de se la couler douce)_

**Garp: **_(mange une boîte de donuts)_

**Doflamingo: **_(débarque dans le bureau) _**il est passée mon p'tit monstre?**

**Crocodile:** _(assis sur un fauteuil)___**si tu parles de Jade, elle joue avec la lame de Mihawk.**

**Hancock: QUOI?! ET TU L'AS LAISSEE FAIRE!**

**Crocodile: je ne suis pas son tuteur, ce n'est pas mon boulot...** _(Boit son café)_

**Garp: **_(ricane)_** j'ai battu mon record de donuts mangés! **_(s'endort)_

**Doflamingo: **_(observe Garp) _**ce type est vraiment à la masse...**

**Hancock**: _(me tire)_ **aller Jade!**

**Moi:** _(m'accroche à l'épée)_

_Je me met en position de combat. Cette fois le je vaincrait!_

Mihawk sourit en voyant la petite qui voulait lui tenir tête. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on le défiait, même si c'était une petite fille, assez éffrontée. La petite fille grogna et fronça sur Mihawk. Ce dernier l'esquiva. Même si la petite était en pleine forme, cette fois-ci c'était sa robe qui freinait ses mouvements. Le grand sabreur attrapa Jade au vol alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le frapper:

**Mihawk:** **une petite fille doit être discipliné et elle ne doit pas cherché les bagarres.**

**Sengoku: vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire on pourrait s'y mettre?!**

_Après entre-vue, de Sengoku-san ficha tout le monde dehors y compris moi et Garp-osan. Chlorys vint me chercher juste après, s'excusant auprès de Garp. Ma tutrice me tira par le bras en me réprimandant pour la robe. Je tire une tête faussement ennuyé, faut dire que les histoires de vêtements ne m'intéresse guère. Je regarde les Sept Grands Corsaires plus attentivement: il y avait plumeau rose- un type assez louche, le type au manteur de fourrure, alors qu'il ne faisait même pas froid, et au cigare. Il y avait aussi un homme assez imposant qui ressemblait à un poisson qui me souriait à côté d'un autre plutôt effrayant, si l'on se fiait à ses vêtements et son apparence; il y a la femme qui avait tenter de me tuer et l'homme aux yeux de faucon. Le dernier qui m'était assez famillier, portait une Bible:_

**Garp: ne t'en fais pas Chlorys, je sais que ce petit démon a réuissit à te filer entre les doights!**

**Doflamingo: **_(se rapproche de moi)_** c'est pour ça que vous l'avez appeler Jade: Jeune Ange Démoniaque Excitée ou peut-être est-ce Jeune Adorable Démon-**

**Sengoku: **_(sort du bureau)_** Exaspérant. C'est éxactement ça, Doflamingo!**

_Vaut mieux s'éloigner de "Plumeau rose"..._

Jade tourna ses yeux vers Chlorys qui tremblait légèrement en voyant Doflamingo si près de la petite fille avec un sourire dément. La fillette soupira et tira Chlorys qui la faire revenir sur Terre.

Jinbei, qui n'était pas là à la dernière réuinion, posa des questions au sujet de la petite Jade:

**Jinbei: pourquoi cette petite ne parle pas?**

**Chlorys: **_(soupire) _**j'aimerais bien le savoir...Peut-être qu'elle est encore en état de choc, ou peut être qu'elle est muette. Elle n'a pas décroché un mot depuis que je la connait.**

**Sengoku: **_(fixe Jade) _**c'est dut au traumatisme, elle pourra sûrement parler dans deux semaines-**

_Chlorys fit les dernières salutations avant de me tirer dans le manoir_

**Chlorys: **_(tape dans ses mains) _**alors! Ma chère petite Jade! **_(s'avance vers moi)_

_J'aime pas ça..._

**Chlorys: **_(détachant chaque syllabe)_** Tu vas payer...**

_Oh. la poisse..._


	3. Chapter 3

Bonne année et pleins de bonnes choses! Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lut la fic, qui l'ont commenté! En espérant que que cette fois-ci, la phrase "One Piece ne m'appartient pas, contrairement à Jade et l'histoire" apparaise

**Chapitre 2: Punition?**

_Où suis-je? Pourquoi il fait tout noir?... Ah ça y est, je me souviens. Chlorys m'as punit pour m'être enfuit... Je tire les rideaux de ma soi-disant chambre et me place devant le mirroir. J'avais une chaine autour du cou, aux poignets et aux chevilles qui était très lourds. Je regarde mes habits; encore une tenue bizarre._

Jade portait une sorte de cosplay qui allait étrangement avec les chaines.

Laissant ce problème de côté, la jeune enfant se concentra sur le moyens de quitter sa cellule. La fenêtre était condamnée et il ne fallait même pas penser à la porte. La petite était complètement enfermée.

_Chlorys a bien préparer son coup... D'ailleurs, ça fait combien de temps que je suis enfermée ici?!_

-hâtez-vous! Hisser les voiles!

_Bon sang...Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche en haute mer?!_

Jade essaya de se souvenir, mais sans succès. Cet effort lui faisait affreusement mal. Un faible rayon de Soleil ricocha sur le mirroir et la petite eut un flash.

Flash-back:

_Ca y est je sais ce qui s'est passé!_

_Oh. la poisse..._

C'est ce que pensait la fillette aux cheveux chatains dont les yeux s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure où sa chère tutrice lui lança... Un Objet Non Identifié, le début d'une longue série. Jade effectua toute série de sauts acrobatique. Un domestique entra dans la pièce avant d'écarquillé les yeux: devant lui se déroulait une toute autre version de la balle au prisonnier en version plus violente et plus chère, puisque ce que lançait la maîtresse de maison coutait très cher.

**Jade: **_(prend la poudre d'escampette)_

**Chlorys: **_(attrape un objet de torture)_** comment oses-tu me faire tourner en bourrique devant les héros de Marine Ford? N'as-tu pas honte?!**_ (me poursuit)_

Jade esquiva pour la énième fois un objet non-identifié et se plaqua au sol. La noble en avait par dessus la tête de toujours récuperer au G1, la petite sous sa tutelle et qui semblait hors-contrôle.

**Chlorys: **_(m'attrape)_** mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi?!**

_Je me mit à gesticuler avant d'entendre un "crac". Et c'est avec un sourire ravi que je déchirais ma robe. La tête que tirait ma tutrice était... C'est quoi déjà le mot?!... (esquive un OVNI) Ah voilà! Mémorable! J'atteris gracieusement au sol avant d'esquiver l'attaque de Chlorys. (évite des attaques à répétitions) waw, elle est drôlement forte!_

Chlorys était une noble pour le moins, peu commune. Bien que très riche et passe son temps à détruire tout ce qu'elle entreprennait.

Jade roula sur le sol avant de sauter par la fenêtre. La jeune femme aux cheveux pourpre regarda la jeune enfant s'en aller.

_Ca me rappelle la première fois je suis arrivée ici, j'avais fichu tellement le bazar que j'ai bien crut que Chlorys allait mourrir de ... Comment on dit déjà? ... (esquive un garde) Une crise cardiaque! (frappe le dit garde) C'est ça! (roule au sol)_

**Chlorys: où tu crois aller comme ça?!**

_Difficile à semer celle-là...(saute dans un arbre)_

La furie, Chlorys, disparut dans un coin de la propriété. La jeune enfant sortit de sa cachette et partit en ville. La petite était émerveillée! Chaque fois que la petite quittait le manoir de Chlorys, s'était pour se rendre au bureau de Sengoku ou rendre visite à Garp et aux Corsaire de passage. C'était la première fois qu'elle visitait vraiment la ville. La ville était en fête: des parades, des ballons et tout un tas d'autre chose... Jade avait les yeux qui brillaient! Tout brillait tellement que la petite ne fit pas où elle mettait les pieds...

**-oh, mais c'est mon p'tit monstre!**

_P-plumeau rose! (cours)_

**Dolfamingo: pas si vite!** _(utilise son pouvoir)_

_Ah non! (me débat) Pas encore! Il faut que... J'arrive à m-m'échap-per! (sens mes membres me tirer) je dois... Résister... (sursaute et sens la main de Plumeau rose sur mon épaule) il faut que je résiste! (frissonne et recommence à me débattre)_

**Doflamingo: **_(me porte et évite mon coup de pied) _**eh bien! Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir!**

**Jade: **_(respire difficilement et dévisage Plumeau rose)_

_Nan, il faut que je... J'ai mal... Tellement... Mal..._

**Doflamingo:** _(ricane puis cesse de rire)_ **quoi? Pourquoi tu me dévisages comme ça? **_(secoue Jade) _

Le blond observait la fillette prisonnière de son pouvoir. Les yeux sarcelles de Jade devirent ternes.

**Doflamingo: **_(ennuyé)_** bah alors? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? Tu ne bouges plus p'tit monstre?**

Les yeux de Jade se tintèrent de rouge... Jade leva ses yeux écarlates maintenant dilatés comme ceux d'un chat. Le grand blond, qui avait suivit la transformation, fit un magnifique sourire dément:

**Doflamingo: **_(agrandit son sourire)_** voilà qui est mieux...**

Jade inspira un bon coup et en profita pour frapper Plumeau rose, qui semblait être ailleurs. Lorsque le marionettiste repris contenance et tenta d'attraper la petite brune, cette dernière l'esquiva très rapidement et courut au manoir.

_Plumeau rose me poursuit encore...(Cours et bouscule les passants) Il faut que je le sème! Je regrette presque ma dispute avec Chlorys. (rentre discrètement dans le manoir) Tiens, Chlorys n'est pas encore rentrée... (esquive un OVNI) qu'est-ce que-_

**Chlorys: **_(me sourit)_** bon retour à la maison Jade!**

_Oh non! (voit sa tutrice commencer une patie de balle aux prisonniers)_

Jade esquiva l'objet mais glissa dans l'escalier. La petite tenta de se relever, sans succès. Et c'est avec une certaine effrayeur qu'elle vit sa tutrice se rapprocher d'elle:

**Chlorys: **_(attrape la petite)_** tu es vraiment impossible!**

La petite aux yeux turquoise se débattit jusqu'à ce qu'un évènement viennent perturber la scène:

**-non attendez vous n'avez pas le droit!**

**-je fais ce que je veux, je vous rappelle que je suis un pirate et par conséquent votre autorisation, je m'en moque!**

_Cette voix... Oh non, pas lui! Tout mais pas lui!_

La porte fut défoncée et une grande silhouette apparut dans la poussière. Jade et Chlorys frissonèrent dans le même temps: devant eux ce tenait Plumeau rose, alias Doflamingo, avec un sourire plus dément qu'à l'accoutumé:

**Chlorys: **_(essaye de se retenir de frissonner, sans succès)_** que viennez-vous faire ici?**

Doflamingo l'ignora superbement tout en se dirigeant vers elles. La petite fillette aux cheveux chatains se mit à avoir des sueurs froides.

Le blond tendit son bras et attrapa Jade qui tentait de se faire toute petite:

**Doflamingo: mon petit monstre!**

_Je lançe un regard de chien battu à Chlorys. Aller quoi reprends-toi, ne me laisse pas avec lui! Je me remis à me débattre de plus belle mais Plumeau rose faisait excès d'appuyer là où j'avais mal. J'essaye quand même de me défendre, Sengoku-san dirait sûrement que c'est dû à l'instinct de survit..._

**Doflamingo: reste calme **_(m'assomme)_

Fin Flash-back

_Enfin bon, ça ne me dit pas pourquoi je suis dans cette pièce toute seule... _

**-terre en vue!**

_Terre en vue? Depuis combien de temps je suis ici? (frissonne) Il fait froid, très froid... (regarde dehors) il y a des p'tits points blancs dans l'eau... De la neige? Mais il n'est pas censé neiger à Marine Ford...?_

**-aller la chercher!**

**-bien!**

La porte s'ouvrit, aveuglant Jade. Une main tira la fillette aux cheveux cuivrés et l'ammena sur le pont. La petite dû laisser un peu de temps à ses yeux pour s'habituer à la violente lumière du jour. Jade ouvrit finalement les yeux et fut surprise! La mer était gelée, il neigeait et la côte enneigée était comme protégée par la glace. La fillette émerveillée, se frotta les bras à fait d'avoir un peu de chaleur. Jade observa attentivement le pont et les nombreux matelots qui s'affairaient à la tâche mais c'est le rire de Doflamingo qui ramena la petite aux yeux turquoises à la réalité:

**Doflamingo: **_(me regarde)_** mon p'tit monstre, **_(pointe une île au loin)_** je te présente l'île d'Iceon. Nous sommes sur North Blue. **

_Iceon...? North Blue...? Ca suffit! Je veux rentrer! (regarde les alentours) Dès qu'ils auront le dos tourné-_

GRAOW...!

**Doflamingo: **_(regarde Jade) _**il semblerait qu'il faut nourrir le monstre! C'est vrai que ça fait une trote depuis Marine Ford...**

_Plumeau rose ordonna au chef de cuisiner tandis que la fillette observait sucrupuleusement les alentours... Pas question de rester aux côtés du blond. C'est vrai que je voulait quitter le manoir de Chlorys, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais quitter le QG de la marine. Sengoku s'ennuierait à mourrir sans moi!_

Quelque part à Marine Ford, une certaine personne barbue eternua si fort qu'une de paperasse envola jusqu'au fond de la pièce:

**-**_(ricane)_** je croyais que Bouddah ne tombait jamais malade!**

**-je ne suis pas malade! **_(Grogne)_** il y a que les imbéciles qui ne tombent jamais malade!**

**-**_(ricane)_** moi, je ne suis jamais tombé malade!**

**-c'est bien ce que je disais!**

Le repas sur le bâteau se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Jade observait les pirates se saoûler jusqu'à s'endormir. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, il ne reste plus que le capitaine du navire. La fillette jubilait, la liberté lui tendait les bras...

Jade dans l'incapacité de rester tranquille, se leva et s'éloigna des pirates:

**-hey, toi la p'tite! Où tu vas?** _(stupéfait)_

Jade s'est tourné vers lui, son sourire transformé en sourire psychopathe et ses yeux étaient écarlates, sûrement du à la brusque excitation provoquée par sa future évasion. L'enfant allait un air lugubre avec ses chaines aux poignets e tsa tenue de cosplay. Aussi, pirate s'éloigna lentement de sa jeune enfant qui avançait dangereusement ses mains vers sa gorge.

_RIEN NI PERSONNE N'EMPÊCHERA MA LIBERTE! (ricane)_

Plus personne ne revit la petite Jade de la soirée, ni même le fameux pirate...


End file.
